I have her
by Quit-The-Small-Talk
Summary: Ginny spends a day with Luna, and things go further than imagined.   Fluff, one shot.


**Hey guys, Its been a long long time since I have wrote anything, so im not sure if this will be good, fingers crossed.**

**Takes place just before Harry goes hunting horcruxes :)**

**Disclaimer: Dont own HP, and I think JK does an amazing of a job anyway :)**

* * *

><p>I don't know what it is that makes Luna so irresistible to me. I think it might be the idea that she brings me a sense of calm despite the troubles we have faced and are still facing. The sun is bright against her delicate milky skin, and it sets a glow around her, like I am in the presence of an angel. Maybe I am. It sure feels like it to me. The lake glistens and a light breeze swirls around the tops of the trees creating a light rustling sound which pierces the silence, the only indicator I haven't gone deaf. The blanket were lying on is slightly itchy, and uneven over the long grass it is positioned on. Were not too far away from the giant walls of Hogwarts and the tension inside as we await the war we know is coming. But right here with Luna, I feel so far away from any worries that I may have. Her head is in my lap, eyes closed as her chest rises and falls slowly, and I feel myself fall into the same pattern. I'm sitting up, facing the lake watching the slight ripples of the water change as the wind blows. Leaning back onto my hands I sigh contently and look down at her.<p>

So beautiful. Her blond hair sprawled in my lap framing her delicate face. I bring my hand up and run it across her forehead, and down her nose, watching her eyes flicker open slowly. Beautiful pale eyes stare into mine and I can't help but smile.

"Why hello there" I whisper, pushing the hair out of her face, she smiles and I watch as the corners of her mouth pull up, she licks her lips before replying.

"Hello" She responds in that dreamy tone which floats into my ears.

"Luna?" I question her, so I can have her full attention; I think it's finally time for me to tell her. We have been together 4 months, and every second I spend with her I fall deeper in love. I have never felt like this before, not even with Harry, and I did quite like him. She turns to me and raises her eye brows to indicate me to go on.

"I...Luna, you..." Her delicate hand grabs mine and she rubs her thumb over my skin, leaving a burning tail in her wake. I lose my focus on what I was going to say and we fall into a silence.

"Ginny dear, you were going to tell me something" Her dream like voice breaks me out of my haze, and when I look back at her face, she looks bemused and I feel a heat come to my cheeks.

"Oh, yeah, sorry...I forgot what I was going to say" My voice breaks and Luna laughs, she knows I'm lying, she knows me, she's my best friend and she's always been able to read me like a book.

"Wrackspurts." She says in a singsongy voice, before sitting up and starting to pull the grass from the ground. I take a good look at her, as she sits glowing. I reach over and take her hands in mine. She looks up and meets my gaze.

"Ginny, is there something bothering you?" I laugh slightly.

"You could say that" I give her a half smile, and without pressing the matter any further she nods. See, that's what I love, she knows me, anyone else would of asked me to tell them, when I wouldn't want to. But she never has, other people think she doesn't care, but they just don't see her like I see her. I see her, I accept her, and I love her. GOD, I love her. She has in her favourite pair of earrings, the radish ones. I love them, there so Luna. And her pale legs are tucked underneath her, with her light blue rabbit skirt on. I move my eyes up her body to her yellow top with the white collar I love. She is so undeniably beautiful. People say you have to be crazy to understand her. I must be mental then.

"Ginny?" I snap my eyes to her face, as she giggles, and I realise it looks like I have been staring at her breasts. And I kinda have, but it doesn't stop the blush burning into my cheeks.

"I wasn't, well I was, but" Luna puts her finger to my lips and shushes me. When she removes her hand, I open my mouth to say something and she promptly kisses me to shut me up. And I melt, her kisses send me crazy. My body feels as if there's an electric current rushing through it, from my fingers to my toes. Her hands get tangled in my hair, and she strokes the back of my neck. I put my arms around her waist and pull her closer. Her body moulding against mine, I feel a heat between us, and she must do too. She pushes me onto the blanket and lies on top of me, continuing our kissing. My whole body aches for her, and I ache to touch her, to make her feel as good as she makes me feel. I break the kiss to look into her eyes, and I can see a fire I have never seen before, I roll her over so she's lying flat on the blanket and I'm lying over her. I kiss Luna again and her tongue probes at my lips as I open my mouth wider allowing our tongues to battle each other. I break the kiss and move onto her neck, slowly sucking and kissing, nipping at her pulse.

"Gin, oh gosh" She whispers into my ear as I continue to tease her neck, as her hands get tangled in my t shirt as she grips me tighter. My head is spinning and all I can smell is blueberries and peppermint, I lean up and gently suck on her ear lobe, grazing it with my teeth. I have to feel her more, and I snake my hand up her shirt and rub her stomach as I move to kiss her lips, sucking gently on her bottom lip. My hand travels further, slightly apprehensive as we have never gone this far before.

But I need to feel her, I reach my hand under her and she lifts up slightly so I can unclasp her bra. Oh Luna, I run my hands over her breasts and I feel her nipples stiffen beneath my fingers as I gently pull on them. Her panting increases and I take it as if I'm doing the right thing; I tug the shirt of over her head and remove her bra. She moves her arms to cover herself for a second.

"Luna, your beautiful" I meant it, she truly was, her milky skin just shone under the heat of the sun. She looked nervous, I reached down and kissed her and her body relaxed again, I kissed my way down her neck and her collar bones. I started to kiss all over her breasts, needing to feel her, I heard her moan under me as she shifted to give me more room. I took a nipple into my mouth and sucked slightly. Luna gasped and arched her back into my mouth as my hand played with her other nipple.

"Ginny, this isn't fair" I looked at her confused, as if I had done something wrong. "You need to be topless to" She smirked as she pulled my t-shirt over my head as unclasped my bra. I smirked at her, and resumed kissing her whilst Luna started to rub my breasts and play with my nipples. I could feel myself get hotter and hotter and I moaned. I moved my hands back to her skirt and gently pulled it down and tossed it aside. I ran my hands up the inside of her legs stopping when I could feel the heat from her centre. She bit my lip and pulled me closer. I smiled as I knew she was enjoying it. I ran my hands over her pants; they were a purple colour and were lacy around the edges. She gasped as I rubbed her centre through her soaked pants.

"Gin, I need you, please" She gasped between moans, I was more than happy to oblige the girl I loved. I pulled her pants off, and took a second to take in the naked beauty I had in front of me.

"Luna, you're so perfect" She blushed and I reached down and kissed her gently as I let my hand trail down until my fingers were gently massaging her mound, I then pressed lightly on her clit, eliciting a moan from Luna. She was so wet, I moved my fingers down and slid my middle finger in, feeling her walls clench around me. I moved my hand so I was pressing on her g spot. She grabbed my hand and squeezed, I continued to work my fingers occasionally getting faster, I used my thumb to rub her clit and I entered another finger into her. She had her hand wrapped in my hair, and I knew she was about to orgasm. I sped up and I felt her tip over the edge. Her core clenched around my fingers as I slowed down riding out her orgasm with her. I felt closer to her than I have ever felt to anyone, and being with her felt like the most natural thing in the world.

"Wow Gin" She said breathlessly as she cuddled into me. It was now or never.

"Luna, about what I wanted to say earlier" She looked at me, her blonde hair messy from the sex and waited for my answer. She realised she was still naked and blushed, her pale face lighting up. She grabbed her clothes and put them on in a hurry; I giggled at her cuteness and joined her in re dressing myself.

"Yes Ginny?" I lay down on the blanket and she followed nestling herself against me.

"I love you." I whispered it and I wasn't sure if she had heard it or not. But she had, she sighed happily and grabbed my hand. My heart was beating faster than it ever has, I didn't know what she would say to me, am I moving too fast?

"I know" I didn't quite know what to say, she must have understood I was confused. She turned her head to meet mine.

"Ever since we first met I knew you loved me." She giggled and my mouth fell open.

"How? How did you know that?" I could feel the heat rise to my face again, and I'm sure I was redder than usual. Curse my ginger genes.

"When I first met you I could just tell you did, I could see the wackspurts floating around you." She replied dreamily, and I laughed, of course she was going to answer like that, this is Luna. We lay together in silence for a while, just enjoying each other's company, enjoying the closeness. I could have stayed like that forever. We watched the sun move from its position in the sky to it setting, signalling the end of our day together. We packed the blanket up and walked back to Hogwarts hand in hand. Luna wasn't paying attention to where she was going, the sky and her surroundings providing too much interest to her, I love her free spirit.

"Oh Ginny look, Nargle tracks" Luna said peering towards the ground, I laughed and joined her in trying to follow the tracks. Sometimes, you just have to believe, she took my hand and we wandered on looking for these tracks. Eventually Luna couldn't find anymore, she frowned slightly and then turned to me and beamed.

"Shall we go back to the castle then? It's getting dark" I nodded my agreement, dinner had just started and my stomach was noticing the lack of food.

"Please, I'm bloody starving"

"Must be a Weasley thing" She grabbed my hand and skipped of in the direction of the castle. I laughed and allowed her to drag me along. We slowed down as the castle was approaching, then suddenly Luna stopped.

"Are you okay love?" I asked slightly concerned, her brow was knitted together with frustration.

"Gin, you're the first person who doesn't think I'm loony" I stepped towards her and looked my shorter girlfriend in the eye.

"I will never think you're loony okay? Because you're not" Luna looked at me and her eyes were shimmering. I kissed her forehead and pulled her in for a cuddle.

"Thank you Ginny." She reverted back to her usual self and took hold of my hand as she dragged me into Hogwarts. I couldn't stop smiling, what a perfect day. We walked into the great hall and took a seat for dinner next to our friends.

"Thank god, food finally." I devoured the chicken legs and our friends started to giggle around me. "What? What's so funny?" I looked up and then looked at Ron; we looked exactly the same, plates piled with food stuffing it into our mouths.

"Clearly it is a Weasley thing." Luna joked; I shot her a playful glare and nudged her. She smiled at me. The she leaned over kissed my cheek and whispered in my ear.

"Oh I love you too. Just in case you were wondering." Then she smiled at me and left the table and walked back to her common room. I smiled, and I realised that no matter what we all have to face in these next few months, I could get through it as long as I had her.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thank you for reading! :D<em>**

**_If you liked it, leave a review or some feedback, cheeeeers :D_**


End file.
